Kurai Yousei
Kurai Yousei (Yousei Kurai) is the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps. She was previously a member of the Executive Militia of the Special Forces, where even then she was heavily secretive about herself. Background Kurai is not human in the same manner that Sajin Komamura is not human. For the sake of recording and giving information, Kurai's race will be referred to as the Dark Elves. Due to Kurai's unique species and the attractive body that usually came with it, she was sold into slavery very early in life. The noble family that bought her treated her like a pet, making her wear a collar, walking her with a leash, and forcing her to remain naked at all times. She was completely unaware that the way she was being treated was wrong. It was all she knew. She could not even remember her life before becoming a slave. She thought it was normal for her to not wear clothes and be treated like an animal. It was later in life that she had an epiphany. A dramatic event occured, and she suddenly became aware of her nudity, aware of the way she was treated. She ran away. She found some clothes and took to living on the streets. Feeling and treated like an outcast for her appearance, she took to covering herself with various clothing. Years later, she entered the Shinigami Academy, where she became obsessed with bettering herself. She spent every minute of every day training to become the best Shinigami she could be. Upon graduation, she was placed in the Executive Militia of the Special Forces, where she became skilled with assassination. She was later recruited by the Kido Corps upon achieving her Shikai, it's powers and her skills with Kido of interest to them. She eventually became the lieutenant. She now hides her appearance with a hooded mantle that keeps her face concealed in shadows. Personality Kurai is a quite person. She rarely speaks more than needed, but she will respond when asked questions, typically one-word answers. She seems heavily mopey and depressed, to the point where sights that most would find horrific do not faze her. She is cold, cynical, and assumes the worst about everything, including people. She cares only for the success of the mission, and does not care if an ally falls in battle. She will keep going, no matter how many comrades are killed or wounded. Despite this tendency, she is extremely loyal to her Captain, and any orders he gives her override any of her natural instincts or personal beliefs. And she will not hesitate to threaten death on those she finds annoying. She tries to read her books whenever possible, even during fights, and grumbles when her Captain forces her to put it away. Overally, she is what one would call "emo", even wearing goth-like clothing when using a Gigai in the world of the living. Appearance Abilities Swordsmanship Practitioner: Kurai can only really do battle with her Zanpakutou when in Sealed State, but the Sealed State's size easily complements her stealth, assassin skills, and Flash Steps. However, she is significantly better with hand-to-hand combat. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Due to her Shikai's form being unsuitable for combat outside of it's special abilities, Kurai has trained herself in hand-to-hand combat, but is nowhere close to having mastered it. Kido Specialist: Being in the Kido Corps, Kurai has near complete mastery of Kido, and she can even channel it into her Kido-type Zanpakutou. Flash Steps Master: Kurai is extremely skillful in Flash Steps due to her time in the Special Forces, where she was a high-ranking member of the Executive Militia. Flash Cry User: Due to the rank she recieved in the Executive Militia of the Special Forces, Kurai is a minor dabbler in Flash Cry, which works well with her mastery of Kido and skill in hand-to-hand combat. However, she has no where close to the mastery of it that the Captain of the 2nd Division has, who she is a beginner in comparison to. Healer: Kurai can use her Zanpakutou's time-manipulating powers to rewind time in a small area to heal wounds. However, she has next to no actual medical knowledge. Expert Strategist: Having the mind of a Dark Elf allows Kurai to rapidly process information and come to quick and exact conclusions. These mental powers make her a superior strategist, though not the best by far. Expert Assassin: Being a former member of the Executive Militia of the Special Forces, Kurai can use Flash Steps, stealth, and her Zanpakutou's Sealed State to easily assassinate her opponent when they least expect it. Stealth Mastery: Kurai is trained in the art of stealth, and can move about with almost complete silence. Elven Blood: Kurai's elven lineage grants her a long life span, especially by Soul Society's standards, as well as resistance to aging. She can also recuperate from battles faster, allowing her to take two weeks of recovery in the hospital instead of three weeks. Elven Beauty: Dark Elves are known for extremely attractive bodies. Kurai is no exception, with soft skin, silky hair, sizeable breasts, an alluring rear, cute feet, and hands worthy of a hand model. She is quite uncomfortable about her elven beauty, which is partly why she often hides her appearance. Spiritual Power: Kurai actually has about average Spiritual Power for a Lieutenant, so she does not stand a chance against a Captain's Spiritual Pressure. Enhanced Speed: Being a Dark Elf endows Kurai with above-average agility and reflexes, agility and reflexes significantly higher than that of the average human Shinigami. Enhanced Senses: Kurai also possesses Dark Elf senses, particularly those in sight and hearing, allowing her to see clearly in dim light and listen in on conversations across the room. She also has a slightly increased sense of touch, taste, and smell. When she closes her eyes and focuses, she can feel temperature changes and movements in the air, allowing her to follow an opponent's speedy movements even if she cannot see them. She can also tell when rain is coming by smelling the moisture in the air. However, she is slightly vulnerable to overloads of her senses, such as loud noises and bright lights (especially bright lights, which means she must transition from indoors into the sunlight carefully), but elven senses are not as strong as those of animals, so it is not as bad as one would expect. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Kurai's elven intellect and elven senses make her highly perceptive in combat. She can study an opponent's movements to detect a pattern, and she can identify flaws in the opponent's strategy if given enough time to observe. Multilingual: Kurai has decent knowledge of several other languages, and can understand most of the Spanish terms used by the Hollows and some of the German words used by the Bounts. Avid Reader: Kurai loves to read, and is usually seen reading a book, even in combat. Unfortunately, the books appear to mostly be fantasy, romance, and teen novels. She can even occasionally be seen reading yaoi books, and sometimes even shounen manga from the living world. Musician: Kurai is able to play the panpipe with respectable skill, though she rarely plays it where other people can hear her. Zanpakuto Kurai's Zanpakutou is Tsue no Sunahito, a Kido-type Zanpakutou that can manipulate time, making it a Light-type in that same way that manipulation of space and gravity makes a Zanpakutou a Dark-type. Sealed State Tsue no Sunahito is sealed as a small Wakizashi. It's size makes it perfect for assassination, which was why she spent much of her time in the Executive Militia prior to joining the Kido Corps. Shikai The Shikai is a long crook akin to a shephard's crook, with an hourglass hanging on the end that gives off a blue glow. It can manipulate time, at least to an extent. However, the form of the Shikai leads Kurai to mostly rely on hand-to-hand combat after releasing it. Bankai Not yet achieved. Quotes * "Shut up." * "Leave me alone." * "My mission does not require me to talk to you." * "The enemy is precisely one-hundred kilometers away and fast approaching. Your orders, sir?" * "The rains are coming..." * "You never let me read when I get to the good parts..." * "My Gigai? Well, I cannot very well walk around the world of the living with blue skin and pointed ears, now can I?" * "My personal matters are none of your concern." * "As you wish, Captain." * "Sneak attack!... Bitch!" * "You fight well for one who is dressed in the manner of a male prostitute..." * "Shinigami Women's Association? I don't concern myself with those imps." * "The Kido Corps's activities are confidential. Thus, they are none of your concern." * "You touched my rear. You shall die now." * "I shall give you some time to pray to whatever god you worship before I kill you..." * "The moment an inch of my Zanpakutou's blade shows from it's sheath... you will already be falling to the ground." * "Touch me and you die." * "Traverse the currents of time... Tsue no Sunahito." Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Kido Corps Category:Lieutenant